1. Field of Invention
The fuel delivery system is assembled from a large capacity refillable fuel tank and a refillable pressurized compressed gas or air tank to provide a portable fuel supply system to deliver fuel to a variety of different vehicles and equipment without requiring the use of a manual or powered fuel pump within the system, providing the fuel delivery system without any need for a powered source to dispense fuel from the fuel tank, the compressed gas tank providing a positive pressure within the fuel tank to dispense the fuel from the fuel tank.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present portable pumpless fuel delivery system, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
In patent Application No. 2009/009074 to Childress, published on Apr. 9, 2009, a fuel tank assembly discloses a fuel tank to limit an amount of damage caused by a ballistic projectile, which includes an exterior wall and an inner fuel bladder wall defining a fuel storage area. Between the exterior wall and the inner fuel bladder wall lies a bladder, with the exterior wall being more rigid than the inner fuel bladder wall. Connectors allow for an introduction of a pressurized gas to create a space within the bladder. The fuel tank assembly also includes a valve through the inner bladder wall to permit at least some of the pressurized gas to be introduced into the fuel within the inner bladder wall.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,245 to Eichelberger, a self contained mobile fuel station does not use mechanical compression, external electric power or other external utilities. This station provides first and second vessels, a conduit in fluid communication with the receiving tank and each of the first and second vessels, a means for transferring at least a portion of the quantity of the pressurized fluid from the verst vessel to the receiving tank, a means for measuring the pressure differential between the receiving tank and the decreasing pressure within the first vessel, a cutoff means to close off the pressure from the first vessel when a certain limit is attained, and a means for transferring at least a portion of a quantity from the pressurized fluid from the second vessel to the receiving tank. This station still requires the use of an on-board electrical supply to operate the complex necessary electronics used to control the operation of the station. Its stated fuel usage is compressed hydrogen gas and does not indicate any use for liquid fuel delivery, although there is an indefinite term used in part for the receiving tank being a vehicle fuel storage tank. It also discloses an automated delivery system for the delivery of a pressurized hydrogen gas, along with the product patent in the earlier claims.
A fuel system obtaining pressurized gas from an internal combustion engine to perpetuate the flow of fuel, is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,142 to Bailey. A fuel delivery system including a purge device which includes a compressor including a tank for supplying compressed air to a line connected to a fuel line between a fuel tank and a pump to push fuel back into a tank is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,623 to Turner. Some patents for fuel delivery systems require an electric pump to deliver the fuel to an internal combustion engine, as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,453,877 to Lucier and 6,898,374 to Wen.
The present device has no pump, derives no power from any external or internal power source, other than compressed gas or air stored in a tank, and has no working component which would clog of fail during repeated normal operation. It is intended for the delivery of liquid fuels and has no operational electrical or electronic components. It may be provided on any portable delivery platform and does not require any engine for its operation or function. It is simply filled with a liquid fuel and a compressed gas or air, and manual valves and delivery hoses function to provide fuel to any vehicle or equipment using the fuel, regardless of temperature or weather and without using any exhaust air from a combustion engine.